


Research Wizard

by sesshachan



Series: 10-minute stories [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Is King, Drabble, Gen, Geoffrey wants to know everything, Library, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Research, Writing Exercise, bestiary, post-coronation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshachan/pseuds/sesshachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is desiccating citizens of Camelot. Merlin is on the job. First order of business: figuring out what in the world the creature is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research Wizard

There was nothing mythical monster tormenting the people of Camelot. No one was quite certain what it was, but it was clearly not a mundane threat, not when it was leaving its victims utterly desiccated. Merlin was on research duty, scouring the library for anything at all that might be of use. There weren't too many books of magic and lore that survived the hateful reign of Uther Pendragon. Some were more useful than others, but they were all still hidden away, out of sight. This was probably because no one had managed to bother moving them.

Merlin jumped down from the ladder. The book that he had been looking for was tucked safely under his arm. It had taken more digging to find than he thought it should have and he wasn't in a wonderful mood. Then again, few people were at the moment, what with the unknown predator stalking the streets.

Feeling grim, Merlin carried the book to the table and made himself comfortable. He was used to the library, the dim light, the candles, and the disapproving glare of the Royal Chronicler. Geoffrey wasn't as bad as his glare made him seem. He and Merlin had sat down after Arthur had been crowned and Merlin revealed as a sorcerer and Merlin had underwent the torturous process of having the whole story wrung from his memory so it could be immortalized on the pages of the Histories. Geoffrey had wanted to know _everything_ and Merlin felt that he had gotten what he had wanted.

Now he just had to cross reference what he knew about the monster killing people with the creatures listed and described in the bestiary. That was going to be a chore.


End file.
